Inuyasha's Near Death Experience
by gygirl
Summary: Inuyasha get's hurt in a battle while trying to save Kagome from one of her arrows. What will Kagome do to save him? Read to find out. IK COMPLETED, and this is my first fan-fic so please read.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha's Near Death Experience  
  
CH. 1  
  
They started to fight! Inuyasha took his sword and started to chop at Naraku's body.  
  
" Do you really think that that will hurt me?" Naraku said  
  
" Maybe not but this will." He said as he swung the sword and it took big chunk out of his body. It just grew back.  
  
" Damn this isn't Naraku, it's one of his puppets, Kagome, do you see a shard?"  
  
" Yes,it's in it's neck." Kagome said  
  
" Well, you know what to do, hit it with an arrow,while me Miroku,and Sango distract it."  
  
" Okay"  
  
While the three of them started to distract the puppet, Kagome got one of her arrows out and got ready to shoot.   
  
" Well, here goes nothing."  
  
She shooted the arrow,and it was about 1 in. away from the puppets neck and it stopped.  
  
" What happened?" Kagome said  
  
" You fools actually think that this puny little arrow can stop me? Well you are horribly mistaken."  
  
As he said that he turned the arrow away from his body, to pointing at Kagome. Kagome's heart was pounding. Just as the arrow started to come towards her, her legs wouldn't move. She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit her, and just then she heard someone say  
  
" Noooooo, Kagome."  
  
It was Inuyasha, he jumped in front of me and the arrow hit his chest, right where his heart was. He fell to the ground and layed motionless.  
  
" You killed Inuyasha, now you will pay." Kagome said  
  
She ran as fast as she could to the back of the puppet and quickly threw an arrow at the puppet's neck. The shard came out, and the puppet dissapeared. After Kagome made sure the puppet was dead, she ran towards a motionless Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha!"  
  
Writer: Well that's it for today, if you review I will write, this is my first story so go easy on me....please. 


	2. Ch 2: Inuyasha, Hang On

Inuyasha's Near Death Experience  
  
Ch.2  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she and the others ran towards him  
  
" Is he still breathinig?"Sango asked  
  
Kagome leaned up to his mouth, he was breathing but it was slow,shallow,and labored.  
  
" We have to get him to Kaede." Miroku said.  
  
" No, we don't have enough time, this injury is to bad for Kaede to fix, I will have to take him to my time."  
  
" Do you think they will actually be able to treat a half-demon?" Sango asked  
  
" I don't know, but I think it's worth a try, you two go back to Kaede's and tell her and Shippo what happened."  
  
They both said okay in unison.  
  
" Wait, I think you should take Kirara with you, to carry Inuyasha" Sango said  
  
" Thank you" Kagome said  
  
Kagome quickly got on Kirara's back and they headed towards the well.  
  
When they got there,she looked at Inuyasha and he was bleeding very badly from his wound and he was in a cold sweat. Kagome knew she had to hurry. She jumped in the well,amazingly carrying Inuyasha.She jumped in the well, and when she got to her time Inuyasha fell on her.  
  
" Owwwwwww!" Kagome said barely able to get him off her, and stand up. She got up as quickly as she could and climbed up the latter with Inuyasha on her. She put Inuyasha down with a thud, and ran inside to tell her mom.  
  
" We must get him to the hospital now,he's barely breathing." My mom said  
  
We got into the car and I sat in the back seat with Inuyasha on me, I layed on his chest listening to his very slow, and irregular heartbeat.  
  
" Hold on, just hold on Inuyasha"  
  
When we got there we ran in the Emergency room waiting room checked in and since he was so badly hurt he was immediatly put on a guerney, and pushed into the emergency room.  
  
Writer: Tell me what you think. Review, Reviw, Reviw. And I will write, write, write.  
  
Please read my story. 


	3. Ch 3: Will he be okay?

Inuyasha's Near Death Experience  
  
Ch. 3  
  
When we got there we ran in the Emergency room waiting room checked in and since he was so badly hurt he was immediatly put on a guerney, and pushed into the emergency room.  
  
In the Emergency Room  
  
The doctors pulled Inuyasha's kimono halfway down revealing his chest. They put the leads on for the heart monitor and started to check him. His heart was beating irregulary, and slow,and his breathing was very shallow.  
  
" We have to make an airway, and take out that arrow." a doctor said  
  
They made an airway, and then they started to examine the arrow.   
  
" We have to go into surgery to take the arrow out."  
  
Just then, Inuyasha's heart stopped, and the doctors started CPR. When that didn't work, they started to use paddles to shock him.  
  
" Clear!"  
  
It didn't work  
  
" Let's try again, Clear!"  
  
They finally got a faint heartbeat. The doctors decided that his heart wasn't strong enough to have surgery that day, and they went to tell the others.  
  
" Will he be alright?" Kagome asked  
  
" We won't know until he has his surgery." The doctor said  
  
" Mom, how will we pay for the surgery?"  
  
" Don't worry about that dear, we can manage." Her mom said with a smile  
  
" Can I go see him now?" Kagome asked  
  
" Yes, but not for that long."  
  
The doctor led her into the Intensive Care Unit. She was amazed at what she saw. He was connected to a really big machine, and it was helping him breath, she ran over to Inuyasha and started to cry.  
  
" Inuyasha,if you can hear me don't die, I need you to live." Kagome said  
  
She leaned over to kiss him, and while she did she heard the heart moniter start beeping faster. She smiled at that, and left the room.  
  
Writer: Sorry it's so short, it's pretty late,and having writers block. Only one person has reviewed(thanx) If you read my story please review. I would really appreciate it. Thanx 


	4. Ch 4: Back to the Fuedal Era & The Surge...

Inuyasha's Near Death Experience  
  
Ch.4  
  
She leaned over to kiss him, and while she did she heard the heart moniter start beeping faster. She smiled at that, and left the room.  
  
~ The Next Day~  
  
Early the next day Kagome decided that she wanted to go back to the fuedal era to tell everyone how Inuyasha was doing, but she didn't want to bother her sleeping mother so she decided to take the bus.  
  
About 10 min. later I was at my house, I quickly ran to the well and jumped in. I ran to Kaede's house to tell everyone what happened.  
  
" Oh my gosh, is he going to be alright?" Sango said  
  
" The doctor said that he won't know until the surgery." Kagome said  
  
" Well, you should go back, and make sure he is alright." Miroku said  
  
" Yeah, you're right, I will come back and have an update after he has his surgery, Bye." Kagome said as she walked away.  
  
She ran to the well jumped in and when she was in her time quickly caught the bus.  
  
When she arrived at the hospital, her mom was awake, and a doctor was talking to her. Kagome ran over to her mom and asked her if anything was wrong.  
  
" Oh, nothing is wrong dear, the doctor just wanted to tell me that the surgery had started.  
  
~ In The Operation Room  
  
They already had opened up his chest and revealed his heart. They started the operation.   
  
After about 12 hours, the operation was over, and was a success. They took the arrow out, and his heart was just a little weak after the surgery, but he would be fine. The docters went out to the waiting room to tell the others.  
  
" So, how is he?" Kagome asked  
  
" He should be fine, but he is in his critical hour, so anything could happen."  
  
" Well, thank-you.Can I go see him?"  
  
" Yes you can."  
  
Writer: Well, that's it for right now, and thax to the people that reviewed. I will keep writing if people keep reviewing. OH! And I really hope you like this story. 


	5. Ch 5: After the surgery

Inuyasha's Near Death Experience  
  
CH. 5  
  
" Yes you can."  
  
So, Kagome went into Inuyasha's room, but she couldn't believe what she saw, Inuyasha looked like an alien with all those tubes and things on him.  
  
" Oh my God, he looks like an alien!"  
  
" Those tubes are keeping him alive at the moment." a doctor said.  
  
" Oh, well do you think he is going to be okay" Kagome asked.  
  
" Yes, we are thinking the best, but only time will tell."  
  
" Well, when do you think he will be out of the hospital?"  
  
" It depends when he wakes up."  
  
The doctor left after he said that and I sat in a chair next to Inuyasha's bed side. I took his hand and held it, and to my surprise he grabbed it.  
  
" Inuyasha?" Kagome said  
  
" Kagome?" Inuyasha asked weakly.  
  
Inuyasha tried to sit up, but he ended up sliding back down into the bed and holding his chest.  
  
" Where am I?" Inuyasha asked in a sort of dazed manner.  
  
" Inuyasha, you are in the hospital in my time, you were hurt in battle." Kagome said.  
  
" Are you hurt,is everyone okay?" Inuyasha asked worridly  
  
" Yes Inuyasha, you were the only one hurt, and suddenly you care so much."  
  
" No, not really, how long will I have to be here."  
  
" The doctor's said that it depended on when you woke up, but now you're awake."  
  
" So, ask them why don't you, we have some shard searching to do."  
  
So, Kagome went out of the room, and went to go find a doctor.   
  
When she finally found the doctor, she saw Inuyasha was sitting up.  
  
" Wow, he made a pretty fast recovery, considering he just had heart surgery."  
  
" Yea, he is a very fast healer." Kagome said  
  
" So, soc when do you think that I will be out of here, I have things to do." Inuyasha asked  
  
" We have to run some tests before you can leave."  
  
" Well, you might as well start testing me now, I have to leave very soon, like I said I have things to do."  
  
" I'm not sure you are quite up to the task yet."  
  
" Yes I am, I can even show you."  
  
Inuyasha got up from his bed, and started walking,he walked on a straight line, he ran on a machine, and did various things without breaking a sweat.  
  
" I'm very impressed, the young girl was right, you do recover very fast.  
  
" Yup" Inuyasha said.  
  
" Well, I guess you are going to be able to go in an hour or two."  
  
" Thank-you" Inuyasha said  
  
Well about two hours later Inuyasha was released from the hospital and Kagome took him back to the Fuedal Era. Everyone was actually glad to see him.  
  
" Inuyasha, we are all so glad you're back!" Sango said  
  
" Yeah, I guess, it was extremely quiet without you." Miroku said  
  
" Why you little-" Inuyasha said  
  
" You guys need to just stop, I would "sit" you but you just came out of the surgery." Kagome said  
  
" Thanks for considering my thoughts." Inuyasha said sarcastically  
  
" You're welcome." Kagome said as she walked away.  
  
~ What's happens~  
  
Inuyasha get's better and they go on with the journey.  
  
THE END  
  
Writer: Thanx to the only person who decided to review ( Sora: Messanger of the Sky) sorry if I spelled it wrong. I'm going to write another Inuyasa fanfic so if you didn't read and review this one I'm giving you a second chance. Please, it's makes me feel really good when people review. 


End file.
